


A kuvira x reader fic

by Gay_panicing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Author is a kuvira simp, Other, Pain, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, x reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_panicing/pseuds/Gay_panicing
Summary: Cred: Nerdycanible on discord
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A kuvira x reader fic

**Author's Note:**

> Cred: Nerdycanible on discord

Kuvira was the Great Uniter. A person of strength to the public and someone that took mercy upon scavengers that were hurting the villages across the Earth Empire. 

She was strong willed, beautiful and amazing. Anyone would be lucky she even glanced at you. But you were the luckiest of all, you were the one she went to at night, the one she went to for comfort. 

Sure she was with Baatar but no ones ever seen them kiss or hug or anything. But of course no ones seen Kuvira kiss you, or hug you or whisper into your ear. 

But it did happen. When she's having a bad day she'd show you rather than say, and let's just say youd be a mess after it. 

And if she's just in a mood for cuddling then that's what you both would do. She'd do anything to make sure you're comfortable before you play with her hair and massage her muscles. In the beginning you were just the person that made her tea. You used to work in a huge tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon. But with the fall of the queen, everything went rapid. 

People hurt you just for trying to protect the tea shop but you lost it and they burned the place down while stealing all the money. If it weren't for Kuvira, you would have been hurt. 

You fell to your knees before your saviour and and asked to help her in anyway you can. You were an earthbending decent, but you were a non-bender. She accepted your help. It's been months now before she requested your attendance in her room. You of course brought her dinner and her tea before she asked you to sit before her. 

It was silent at first and you both sat there awkwardly. You wondered where everyone was before she offered you a soft smile and asked you to sit next to her. 

The thought scared you at first. was she going to end your work here, tell you that you're finished or not needed. You sat next to her and she offered you some tea. 

She of course noticed your discomfort and she brushed your hair behind your ear. "Do not be worried, I will not do anything that you do not want." You of course was confused and asked if she were to go and fire you. 

She laughed at the words, almost as if it were the most funniest thing in the world. "And why would I do that? You are doing an amazing job. And I would miss your tea if I did."You gave a soft smile and felt your ears begin to turn red. "S... so why did you invite me here if I may ask." You asked sipping the now lukewarm tea. 

She smiled and leaned back in her chair, her legs crossed and she seemed relaxed though her eyes watched everything around her. It was always soemthing about her that made you feel relaxed. Like she would protect you and make sure you're cared for. 

"I just want to know you. I mean, I know why you joined me, I know you hum softly while you make tea, you have a hard time reaching things on the top shelf. You aren't rude and you're not really picky. And yet.... you drew me in. You're plain I admit but it just makes me wonder what things about you that aren't plain." She sat up and leaned towards you. Her eyes gliding over your face and taking in every crevice, marking and just your general facial features. 

You could feel the heat radiating off of her and you felt your eyes dart away from hers, her green eyes were bright and felt like she was seeing through you. 

"I want to know the things that make you tick, things that break your smile, I want to see what is under your kind exterior. I." She began to lean forward. "Want to know you." Her lips ready to touch yours and you could feel your gut twist.

You gulped and leaned back grasping the back of the couch. She seemed to follow you. She then reached forward and caressed your cheek. 

The touch sending you over the edge and you subconsciously leaned into her hand. She found this rather pleasing. She drew her glived thumb over your chin and up and over your lips. 

She then pushed you onto the couch and crawled on top of you. Your heart was racing and she grinned. She brushed a strand of hair over your ear. 

"My, you even fluster easy." Her deep voice sending a tight feeling in your gut. "I'd love if you visit me after work every day."

She leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the corner of your lips. "If you want to that is." She said as she began to get up off of you and walk towards her map and looked across it.You laid there still processing what in Spirits name happened. You begrudgingly got up and tried to keep the pout from surfacing. 

You barely sat up and she was watching you with an amused smirk. "Theres a frown. First one I've seen yet." She teased. 

Your face burned and you turned from her view. "I..." you let out a small huff and stood up. "You're a wicked woman." You muttered softly as you began to gather the teapot up and cups. 

You made your way to the door and and you looked behind your shoulder. Two cane play this. you thought wickedly. "I hope tomorrow you will not chicken out on the kiss Great Uniter." And with that you left, hurrying up just incase she'd kill you. 

Her eyes widened and a smirked crossed her features. "Interesting." She mumbled. She leaned agsisnt the wall as she watched the door slip close. She was totally going to get you back.The next morning you were sweating bullets, she seemed not to glance your way in hate or anger. She treated you the same, said thank you every time you gave her tea or her dinner. 

But that's what made everything worse. Every hour passing by was another hour closer to your demise. It was an hour before you were off duty when you noticed everyone was gone. 

You were pouring her tea, your hands shaky. Just what was the woman going to snap. You gasped as you watched the tea spill on her sleeve and you felt sick. 

With a sudden quick motion she grasped you by your tie and had your face near you. Your stomach sank as she inhaled deeply and released it. "I thought you'd be passed your accident faze." She growled.

She slowly turned her head and she stared into your eyes. She smirked as she watched you quiver. A wolf playing with its prey. She leaned forward and kissed your lips in a rather rushed fashion and she was kissing you so hard it hurt. 

A whimper left your lips as your heart was on overdrive. She then broke the kiss and let go of you, you stumbled back and panted. "It appears to me you need to clean my jacket."You pressed your fingers to your lips and tried to keep your blush under control. You glared at the other and walk up behind her. You began to glide the jacket off her shoulders and growled. 

"How would you like me to clean this Miss Great Uniter?" You were irritated, usually you'd be all over the woman but she pissed you off. She bit your lip and now it was throbbing. 

She hummed as she shrugged it off and smirked as she got back into work mode. "How else would you clean a jacket. Now... may you reheat my tea for me... it got rather cold."

You felt your eye brow twitch at this womans words. One minute shes mad, the next practically eating your face and now back to work mode. The audacity. 

You grade the tray and began to walk away. Before she could open her mouth again you tossed the jacket at her and scoffed ready to get more tea. 

Her laugh echoed in the room as she took the jacket off her and watched your hips sway. Hearing you growl in annoyance was going to be her favourite for sure.Teasing one another was one of the things you two often did together. Today though it was different. Everyone was sent home early and you knew Kuvira would be into her papers. 

You walk in with no tea but Kuvira didn't notice. She was looking at her map, reading over the status report of the village in that area. 

You walk over to her and turn her around. You lean up a bit and kiss her lips and grasped the papers and tossed them behind you. You pushed her against the uncompleted map and continued to kiss her. 

The blush creeped up on her cheeks and it surprised her. Your hand grasped her waist and you pulled back and grinned. "Now I know I can make you blush." You ran your finger over her beauty mark and you kissed it. 

"The Great Uniter, blushing before me, what an honor." You began to take her gloves hand and began to peel the groove off of it. Once it was free of the leather, you pressed a hand to her warm palm. 

Your eyes were soft and fierce, you ready for her to lash. But she didn't. The sudden boldness, the energy of no bullshit radiating off of you making her go crazy.A breathy chuckle left her mouth and she grasped your chin and drew you in for another kiss. She pulled you into a deep, passionate kiss as she pressed your body agssint hers. 

Your heart thrummed in time with hers as you pushed yourself up to your toes to deepen it. 

She lifted you up and gripped your hips. She lifted you as if it weren't nothing and that made you feel excited. Your fingers pulled her hair back and a light grunt left her lips. You broke the kiss and pressed a kiss to her neck. 

"Tell me Kuvira." The firs time you called her by name. "Why do you make me do things I would never do?" You nipped the nape of her neck and she gulped. Her muscles tensed a bit. "I've never been one to tease."

She smiled and gently pushed you away from her neck. "Don't get too attached now." She teased though a certain percent of it was a warning, a warning you should have listened to. "I just... love to see you irritated, and bent out of shape." She smirked. "I want to see how far I can bend you out of shape."

The tension between the two of you filled the air, both sending warnings but both ignored and continued to get closer.The next day you found yourself in a different bed. The bed sheets smelled of earth, peppermint and a possibly vanilla. You sat up covering your body, everything ached. 

A soft grunt left your lips as you sat up. You looked around the room till your eyes landed on Kuvira. She was sitting at her desk looking over a book, her hair was in a messy braid and she being in a tank top and shorts. 

It was rather a shock seeing her so normal looking. She straightened up and turned around seeing you. "You're awake." She stood up and walked over to you. She brushed your hair behind your ear and pressed a small kiss to your forehead as she handed you a cup of tea. 

"How are you feeling." She asked softly. Last night was an experience for sure and you gulped tightening the hold around your blanket. 

"Im... I'm okay." Your voice was rather hoarse and you winced. It made her smile seeing the pain.She nodded as she leaned back on the bed and she swallowed lightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. Seeing you act timid made her feel that last night was a mistake. "Was it th-"

You cut her off and shook your head. "N-No. I promise." You grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure the other. "I promise." You say once more. "I'm just processing. I can't believe you allowed me to do that."

She looked over your face, trying to see anything to tell her it was bad. Once seeing no regret she smiled and sat up kissing your lips. 

"We have an hour till breakfast." She said softly. "Shall we shower?" You nodded and she stood up. She walked to the drawers and pulled out a towel and handed it to you. 

"You can go ahead. I'll get us breakfast." You smiled and got up. 

And just like that, your relationship was built. You were her comfort and she was your strength. You were slowly falling ever more deeply in love with her.Three months in and you were seeing Kuvira a lot more. She knew where you came from, your favourite colours, your least favourite food. 

She knew what drew you crazy and what made you happy. It was until you walked in on Baatar and Kuvira kissing that it changed. 

Baatar's face turned into a sneer and he straightened his coat and he looked back at Kuvira. "Can you tell your pet that today is only reserved for us." He muttered. 

Kuvira looked at you and then at Baatar. "Hold the name calling baatar." She stood up and placed her hands on the desk and looked in your direction. "Anything you need today? I thought we cancelled our plans today."

Her voice was emotionless of course, and it sort of hurt you. Your face turned red and you swallowed. "I-I thought you'd cancel." You whispered. 

She frowned and sighed. You knew she was disappointed and you couldn't help but feel your stomach twist. 

Baatar scoffed and glared at you. "I'd like it you stayed away from Kuvira. Her and I will be spending more time together. After all... we are to be married."

The news was shocking really and you couldn't held but swallow your tears away and looked at Kuvira for confirmation. Her head nod was all you needed before you laughed softly. 

Of course it would be like this. You brushed your hair back and nodded. "Sorry to bother you then... I'll head out of your way." With that you turned, you had hoped she would chase after you but she just stood there.You began to avoid her after that and refused to stay after work. You were at the canteen eating when you felt her presence behind her. "We need to talk." 

You clenched your jaw lightly and began to place your dinner on your plate, she following after you. "No we don't." You replied hotly. 

You couldn't stomach the fact that the woman you've been sleeping with was going to get married. It was like some sick twisted string of fate. The spirits were playing with you as it seemed. 

"Yes we do. You haven't came to my room in a week. I miss you." She said sounding desperate. 

You growled softly and gripped your plate. "Go back to Baatar." You spat. You glared at Kuvira, you felt the tears sting your eyes as she truly hurt you. "How long were going fo keep your engagement for?" You whispered.A look of surprise and sadness filled her eyes as she looked down avoiding your eyes. You swallowed back the pain and inhaled as you looked to the table where your friends were at. 

"You weren't going to tell me." You stated. The words were hard to swallow but you weren't going to say anything. You couldn't fall for her, she did warn you. You shook your head and sighed as you looked at her. "Please go back to Baatar. I rather not start anything unnecessary with him." And with that you placed your food down at an empty table and left the cart.You were submerged in your book, something cheerful to try and trick your stomach into a happy flutter. But it appeared whatever word you landed on reminded you of Kuvira. 

The dark haired woman pursed her lip as she smiled at the woman. "I did warn you." 

How ironic. The book was exactly you in the moment. You sighed as you closed the book shut and laid on you back. You stared up at the ceiling as you suddenly felt the first tear glide down your cheek. Then the next and next. 

Before you knew it you covered your eyes and you cried softly. Just what were you to do. And before you knew it there was a knock on your door. "Y/N please open the door." 

You grabbed your pillow and covered your face. You can't have her here. Why must she keep torturing you like this?!"Please. We need to talk." You kept your face in the pillow and said nothing. 

A soft click sounded and when her eyes landing on you her heart squeezed. Honestly it wasn't supposed to last this long. But seeing you so hurt and broken made her feel something. 

She walked over to you and soon she wrapped her arm around you. She spoke to Baatar before she did you and his words hung in her head. "Get rid of the mutt before I do it."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and she clenched her jaw. "I know it was wrong of me to hide my engagement. It wasn't supposed-You weren't supposed to find out that way."

You swallowed and pushed her hand away. Her touch burned and you glared back at her. "Find out that way?! You weren't even going to tell me Kuvira." You got out of bed and stood before her in anger. 

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have fell for you? Or that you were hurting Baatar?" You drew your fingers angrily through your hair. "Do you even care if he found out? Do you even care for me?!"

She opened her mouth to speak but you continued to talk. "Was I just a toy to you?! You clearly didn't care for me seeing as you didnt even tell me your engagement."

You whimpered as you stared at he was thinking again. More sweet words to pull you back in. "I don't love Baatar-"

You threw her shirt at her as you could feel tears begin to well in your eyes. "And you clearly don't love me!!" You hollered.She pulled the shirt off her face and stood up. She grasped your hand. "I-I care about you but..." the word hung in the air. But not enough.

You scoffed and before you knew it you slapped her across the face. Your palm stung and the other went rigid. She was breathing heavily and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her hand closed and curled into fists. 

You gave her a broken expression and you watched Kuvira turn to a different person. "Well now I know I bent you. But maybe too much." 

You watched her as she rubbed her red cheek and she chuckled darkly. "I think it's best I leave. It appeared I broke you." 

She scoffed and turned around shaking her head. "I'm sorry I used you. I should tell you... you were something new. And experiment." Each word was another stab in the gut. "Please don't take it badly." She opened the door as she looked back at you. "After all... you know me better than any other person." And with that she was gone. 

You felt like puking. The words were a shock... a sick twist if pain in your stomach.


End file.
